movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah: A Xilam
|image = Jonah - A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie Poster.png |caption = Theatrical Release Poster |director = Olivier Jean-Marie |producer = Marc du Pontavice Chris Wedge |executive_producer = Chris Wedge |writer = Olivier Jean-Marie |screenwriter = Roger Allers Tomm Moore Rick Farmiloe |story = Chris Wedge |based_on = Donkey Kong Country Ben 10 Sonic The Hedgehog Oggy and the Cockroaches Zig and Sharko Godzilla The Ren and Stimpy Show Zip Zip The Amazing World of Gumball Wallace and Gromit Shaun The Sheep Ice Age Looney Tunes Blaze and The Monster Machines Rocko's Modern Life Catscratch The Angry Beavers Space Goofs CatDog Camp Lazlo Adventure Time Peppa Pig MLP Popeye the Sailor Man BFDI Pat and Stan Open Season Zootopia |starring = Phil Vischer Billy West Jim Carrey Danny McBride Justin Fletcher John Sparkes John McCain Dwayne Johnson Patrick Warburton Ben Schwartz John Cena Jason Sudeikis Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Jackie Chan Tom Kenny Kevin Hart Carlos Alazraqui Mr. Lawrence Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jeff Bennett Steve Little Seth MacFarlane Ben Diskin Rob Paulsen James Arnold Taylor Jason Marsden Scott Menville Bruce Willis Jeffrey Garcia Dan Castellaneta Ashton Kutcher Kevin McDonald Wayne Knight Nick Bakay Richard Steven Horvitz John Garry Wally Wingert John DiMaggio Tara Strong JonTron Eric Stonestreet Martin Lawrence Kevin James |narrator = David Cross |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster Harry Gregson-Williams Randy Newman J. A. C. Redford Pat Irwin Vincent Artaud Alan Silvestri |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster Imagine Dragons |cinematography = TBA |editing = Patrick Ducruet |studio = Pixar Animation Studios Xilam Animation Liam Pictures Hasbro Studios |distributor = 20th Century Fox Pictures Walt Disney Pictures Orion Pictures |released = August 13th, 2020 (USA/Canada) September 23rd, 2020 (UK/Ireland) |runtime = TBA |country = USA UK New Zealand South Africa Canada |language = English French German Italian |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |rating = |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = Skipper and Warren (2020) Blaze And The Monster Machines Crossover: Knuckles and Bobert's Adventure (2020) |followed = Donkey Kong's Greatest Adventure: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie (2020) Counterfeit Cat Meets Zig and Sharko (2020) }} Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie is a 2020 French-American-British-South African-Canadian Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Christian Comedy Horror Film. Plot/Summary: The Film Begins........ TBA........ TBA........ TBA........ Voice Cast: * Phil Vischer as Archibald Asparagus * Patrick Warburton as Donkey Kong * Dwayne Johnson as Blaze/Armodrillo/Sharko * Ben Schwartz as Sonic/Tails/Knuckles/Big * John McCain as Manny * Billy West as Elmer Fudd/Ren and Stimpy * Jim Carrey as Washington The Fox/Popeye/Discord/Four/Wallace ** Will Smith as Washington The Fox (Singing) * Danny McBride as Sam The Wild Boar/Godzilla * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat * Jackie Chan as Bob * Tom Kenny as Zig/Heffer/Dog/Scoutmaster Lumpus/Slinkman * Kevin Hart as Bernie * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Mr. Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious/Gordon Quid * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli/Elliot * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus * John Garry as Barry Bear * Wally Wingert as Wolffe D. Wolf * John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog * Tara Strong as George Pig/Mittens/X * Justin Fletcher as Shaun/Timmy * John Sparkes as Bitzer * JonTron as Pat * Eric Stonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Kevin James as Nick Wilde * Songs/Soundtracks: Soundtrack: The Soundtrack Will Be Released On ITunes and CD On The Same Day In August 23th, 2020. Scene Selection: Deleted Scenes: Quotes: Trailer Videos: * Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie Official Trailer Uploaded: February 25th, 2020. * Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie Official Trailer 2 Uploaded: May 12th, 2020. * Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie Final Trailer Uploaded: July 18th, 2020. Youtube Poop Videos: Languages: * English - (Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie). * French - (Jonah: A Xilam et la WWE et la voix de l'Italie et MGM et Hanna Barbera et Youtube Merde et Nickelodeon et Réseau de dessins animés et Sony et Disney et Pixar et Hasbro et Illumination et Spümcø et Aardman et Astley Baker Davies et Marvel Crossover Movie). * German - (Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & Die Stimme Italiens & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie). * Italian - (Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie). * Spanish - (Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie). Release Dates: * Argentina: TBA * Australia: TBA * Brazil: TBA * Bulgaria: TBA * Canada: August 13th, 2020 * Chile: TBA * Colombia: TBA * Croatia: TBA * Czech Republic: TBA * Denmark: TBA * France: TBA * Germany: TBA * Greece: TBA * Hong Kong: TBA * Hungary: TBA * Iceland: TBA * Ireland: September 23rd, 2020 * Italy: November 19th, 2020 * Jamaica: TBA * Japan: TBA * Lithuania: TBA * Malaysia: TBA * Mexico: TBA * Netherlands: TBA * New Zealand: TBA * Norway: TBA * Philippines: TBA * Poland: TBA * Portugal: TBA * Romania: TBA * Russia: TBA * Singapore: TBA * Slovakia: TBA * South Africa: TBA * Spain: TBA * Sri Lanka: TBA * Sweden: TBA * Turkey: TBA * Ukraine: TBA * United Kingdom: September 23rd, 2020 * United States: August 13th, 2020 * Vietnam: TBA References: # Home Media: DVD Or Blu-Ray Menu: Play: Selecion Scenes: Special Features: * The Making Of Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie. ** The History Of Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie. ** TBA. ** Languages: ** English ** French ** German ** Italian ** Spanish Transcript: Trailer Transcripts: Outtakes: Posters: Cinemas: Companies: Credits: Gallery: Logo Variations: External Links: Trivia: Poster Concepts: Jonah - A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie Poster 1.png|''Theatrical Release Poster #1'' Jonah - A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie Poster 2.png|''Theatrical Release Poster #2'' Jonah - A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie Poster 3.png|''Theatrical Release Poster #3'' StoryBoard Concepts: 20th Century Fox Logo.jpg|''20th Century Fox Pictures'' Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png|''Walt Disney Pictures'' Orion Pictures intro 1984.jpg|''Orion Pictures'' Pixar Animation Studios Brave 2012.png|''Pixar Animation Studios'' Xilam Animation Logo (Sony Byline).PNG|''Xilam Animation'' Liam Pictures logo.png|''Liam Pictures'' Hasbro Studios 2016 logo.jpeg|''Hasbro Studios'' Jonah - A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie title.png|''Jonah: A Xilam & WWE & The Voice Of Italy & MGM & Hanna Barbera & Youtube Poop & Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network & Sony & Disney & Pixar & Hasbro & Illumination & Spümcø & Aardman & Astley Baker Davies & Marvel Crossover Movie'' Character Gallery: Archibald Asparagus.png|''Archibald Asparagus'' Donkey Kong.png|''Donkey Kong'' Armodrillo.png|''Armodrillo'' Manny (Ice Age).png|''Manny'' Elmer Fudd.png|''Elmer Fudd'' Blaze Monster Truck.png|''Blaze'' Sonic The Hedgehog.png|''Sonic'' Tails The Fox.png|''Tails'' Knuckles The Echidna.png|''Knuckles'' Big The Cat.png|''Big'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Godzilla (animated).png|''Godzilla'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Washington and Sam.png|''Washington and Sam'' Gumball & Darwin.png|''Gumball and Darwin'' Wallace and Gromit.png|''Wallace and Gromit'' Shaun The Sheep.png|''Shaun The Sheep'' Bitzer The Dog.png|''Bitzer'' Timmy and Mittens.png|''Timmy and Mittens'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Mr. Blik.png|''Mr. Blik'' Waffle G. Aliquis.png|''Waffle'' Gordon Quid.png|''Gordon'' Hovis.png|''Hovis'' Pooh Bear.png|''Pooh Bear'' Tigger2.png|''Tigger'' Rabbit.jpg|''Rabbit'' Top Cat.png|''Top Cat'' Yogi Bear.png|''Yogi Bear'' Hokey Wolf.png|''Hokey Wolf'' Wally Gator.png|''Wally Gator'' Huckleberry Hound.png|''Huckleberry Hound'' Norbert Foster Beaver.png|''Norbert'' Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|''Daggett'' Barry Bear.png|''Barry'' Wolffe D. Wolf.png|''Wolffe'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo'' CatDog.png|''CatDog'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Scoutmaster Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Slinkman'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef Heimlich McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' SpongeBob & Patrick.png|''SpongeBob & Patrick'' Gary The Snail.png|''Gary The Snail'' Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|''Rodney'' Uncle Grandpa.png|''Uncle Grandpa'' Mr. Gus.png|''Mr. Gus'' Pizza Steve.png|''Pizza Steve'' Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|''SwaySway & Buhdeuce'' Flain (Mixels).png|''Flain'' Jake The Dog.png|''Jake'' George Pig.png|''George'' Discord.png|''Discord'' Popeye.png|''Popeye'' Four from BFDI.png|''Four'' X from BFDI.png|''X'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliot'' Nick Wilde.png|''Nick Wilde'' Timon & Pumbaa.png|''Timon & Pumbaa'' Villans: Bowser.png|''Bowser'' King R. Rool.png|''King R. Rool'' Sylvester.png|Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr. Tom and Bobert.png|''Tom and Bobert'' Artists: Dwayne Johnson.png|''Dwayne Johnson'' Jack Black.png|''Jack Black'' Patrick Warburton.png|''Patrick Warburton'' Jim Carrey.png|''Jim Carrey'' Imagine Dragons.png|''Imagine Dragons'' Rupert-Gregson Williams.png|''Rupert-Gregson Williams'' Alan Silvestri.png|''Alan Silvestri'' Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Crossover Musicals Category:20th Century Fox Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Xilam Category:Liam Pictures Category:2020s musical films Category:2020 animated films Category:Films distributed by Orion Pictures Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Zip Zip Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Wallace and Gromit Category:Shaun The Sheep Category:Ice Age Category:Looney Tunes Category:Blaze and The Monster Machines Category:Donkey Kong Category:Ben 10 Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Godzilla Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Catscratch Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Space Goofs Category:CatDog Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Adventure Time Category:Peppa Pig Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:YouTube Poop Category:MLP Category:Popeye the Sailor Man Category:BFDI Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season Category:Zootopia Category:Dwayne Johnson Category:Jack Black Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Jim Carrey Category:Films distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:American animated films Category:British animated films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Toon Boom Animation Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:2D animation Category:2D and CGI Animated films Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Crossover animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster